Lealtad
by Oriana-Vzl
Summary: A quien serle fiel cuando todas tus creencia se destrozaron bajo el pie de la cruel realidad… Draco poco a poco, paso a paso, descubrirá que su unico deber es serle fiel a su corazón.


Hola, como están ¿?

Pues esta cosa que pretenden leer surgió hace dos noches, y es increíble, porque es primera vez que tengo la historia completa en mi cabeza, no con todos los detalles, pero si buena parte de la trama…Este chap, esta cortito, es como un introducción a la historia, depende de si les gusta o no, y de la aceptación que tenga… seguiré subiendo capítulos. Espero que sea de su agrado, al menos es del mío.

Descleimer: Todo lo que reconozcan en la trama de este fic, no me pertenece, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro, solo por diversión, y para matar el tiempo.

Donde la luz del sol no llega a calentar el suelo en pleno mediodía, todo es oscuridad, solo oscuridad, y el vestigio de remordimiento en mis venas, en mi corazón… si es que aún tengo alguno, por no haber tomado la decisión correcta… pero el solo hecho pensarlo es totalmente estúpido, nunca puede decidir nada de importancia en mi vida, las grandes decisiones siempre le correspondieron a mi padre, mi destino estaba trazado incluso antes de que naciera, Usted lo sabe muy bien, solo ahora me percato de cuán equivocado estaba. Mi destino era simple en realidad, solo debía hacer dos cosas, solo dos:

Mantener en alto el apellido y el Linaje de Sangre Limpia por sobre todos los obstáculos, que llegarán a presentarse y acatar, obedecer, cumplir, y seguir fielmente cada demanda del Señor Oscuro… sin llegar jamás a tener la mínima intención en contradecirlo, o dudar de su palabra.

No soy alguien que este acostumbrado a cumplir con cada norma impuesta, las reglas y yo no vamos de la mano, y muchas veces presento una conducta obsesiva hacia las cosas prohibidas, pero no me interprete erradamente, solo déjeme continuar con la historia…

El hecho de que mi vida se redujera a las condiciones impuestas al nacer con el apellido Malfoy y a las demandas de un ser decrépito y despiadado, no me hacia muy feliz, así que el que de repente decidieran depositar tanta confianza sobre mis hombros, y una misión con la que cualquier mortifago se sentiría bendecido, me lleno de orgullo, pero al mismo tiempo supe que era una espada de doble filo, si lograba lo que el Señor Oscuro deseaba, seria condecorado y puesto sobre cualquier otro mortifago existente, y si no lo hacía, mi familia pagaría el precio, esa no era una opción , nunca lo fue , estaba seguro de que mi plan funcionaría, pensé muchas veces que si había llegado a este mundo era para ser algo mucho más grande de lo que me habían impuesto, y que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarlo , aunque tuviera que derramar la sangre de un hombre, lo demostraría…Solo que no vi el gran precio que tendría que pagar; Pensé que podría hacerlo sin mayores problemas… que tan difícil podría ser, es más dejando aún lado la modestia, mi plan era ingenioso y astuto, algo peligroso llevarlo a cabo pero para nada imposible, hubo momentos en que dude de mis facultades, momentos de desesperación que me llevaron a cometer errores por poco fatales, pero no me importaba nada, si ponía en la balanza a mi familia ya destruida y separada, y al resto del mundo siempre pesaría más mi familia, no importaba cuán deteriorada estuviese… por poco mato a dos personas inocentes, mi desesperación aumentaba conforme corría el tiempo , y sé perfectamente que no hay justificativo válido para mis actos, pero le aseguro que el remordimiento me consume día y noche… Me esforcé tanto para lograr que las circunstancias adecuadas se dieran en el tiempo precisado, que cuando tuve que enfrentar el momento decisivo, todo lo planeado se fue a la mierda, no pude hacerlo, no pude matarlo.

Me repudie por días, pague un alto precio y estaba convencido de que lo merecía, luego de horas continuas de torturas, fueron semanas tal vez, el tiempo corría, y yo seguía preguntándome ¿porque aún vivo?... mi respuesta llego mas temprano que tarde …Narcisa se suicido, las torturas lastimaron mi cuerpo , pero que mi madre muriera lacero mi alma, la única persona a la que alguna vez ame, la única persona en la podía confiar mi vida, la única persona que me comprendió y me amo a pesar de mi errores y defectos, murió de tristeza por mi inútil y absurda causa, por la absurda pasión de mi padre a mantener algo que estaba roto incluso antes de que él naciera… La dignidad de los Malfoy, y el linaje puro de nuestra familia, la terquedad de los 2 al ver tantas diferencias en la sangre, cuando todas son de color carmín, el dolor invadió mi espíritu y entre tanto sufrimiento llego el remordiendo de mis actos.

Esa es la razón por la que le escribo esta carta, hace 2 días, logre escapar del cuartel, creo que estoy lo suficientemente lejos como para esta seguro por unas cuantas horas, me las ingenie para conseguir algo de pergamino y una pluma, no puedo recurrir a nadie más, no tengo a nadie más para hacerlo, solo usted puede ayudarme… creo saber que hoy es 27 de agosto, 12 días han pasado desde que perdí a Narcisa, Lucius aún se encuentra en Azkaban… no sé que sucederá con él cuando salga, y en realidad no quiero saberlo, solo quiero alejarme de todo esto, de este mundo en el que me toco vivir, estando a la intemperie, herido y algo hambriento, le suplico su ayuda, algo para nada común en un miembro de la familia Malfoy … esta en sus manos mi destino, necesito regresar a Hogwarts por ahora el único lugar que me asegura la protección de una muerte tangible.

Draco Malfoy.

Wenoo eso es todo x ahora , plissss díganme si les gusta , me encantaría saber su opinión!


End file.
